What Went Wrong
by Chaos Royalty
Summary: When a girl meets Death and manages to mess with the past, the only question left is where everything went to hell.
1. When I Mess With The Past

Grumbling, I walked along the bed of flowers. I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm throwing a tantrum because _gosh darnit_ Death had a way to piss off a girl.

I could feel the dude (or girl) staring at my back for the past 5 minutes, and if I strained my ear enough, I'll probably here his annoying thoughts.

"Fine. What is it that you want?" I smiled wide when I heard him (it?) give in, and jumped to hug him (no seriously, what gender?). He (come on!) tried to push me off, but it seems I'm stronger. (Okay, maybe I was strangling him. **_Maybe._** )

As I let go, I blurted out one of the first things on my mind. "Are you a guy or a girl? And how old are you? You look like a teen."

No, but seriously. He looks like that guy in Angel Beats. You know, the anime where everyone died? The red head who never got his happy ending? Yeah, Death looks like that dude. Only with the kindness replaced by a dark cloak and a permanent scowl.

A tick mark (you know, those things in anime) popped out of his forehead (no seriously), indicating that he (gender _please_?)was irritated. Again. At this point, I don't think he likes anything.

"I am genderless-"

"How is that possible?"

"-and I am a million years-"

"Seriously?!"

"Can you stop interrupting me?!"

"You're no fun."

"What?"

"So do I call you a he or a she?"

He (I'll just call him a guy) sighed, raising his hand to massage his forehead. "Is that what you want?" He asked me.

I looked at him, and decided that I should pity the guy, so I did. "No, not really."

"Then what is it?"

"Place me in another world."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" I asked with the utmost seriousness. This is the opportunity I've been waiting for. Every fan has at least considered being reborn into their favorite franchise, and I'm no exception. I just need to convince Death-

"You'll need to start over."

I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Excuse me?"

Death stared into my eyes, and I couldn't help but feel inferior. His eyes are heartbreaking to look at. I can tell he's been through a lot (that's coming from me who can't read expressions properly).

"You'll have to start over. Start from the beginning."

"I don't-"

And eveything was black.

•-•

When I opened my eyes, I was bombarded by a blinding light and blurry figures. The figures were vaguely familiar, and I could faintly outline some green around them.

I felt something (hands?) holding me. It was then that I felt it-it being the air I breathed.

My lungs felt like it was being stabbed by several needles everytime I breathed in, and it was also then that I noticed I was crying.

While wailing, I can feel something being wrapped around me and being held against something. I can hear a shushing noise over my cries, and slowly, I stopped.

"Shush, child. Mommy's here."

I was silent for a minute. I can faintly see brown, and I'm sure this is a woman-my mother?

It struck me, then. _Mommy._ She said _mommy_. I was reborn. Not my ideal way to go, but I was _reborn_. Where, though, I have no idea.

"She's so beautiful. She looks just like you."

I heard another voice-male-and when I faced it's direction, there was a tuft of yellow (my dad, most likely). I continued to listen to their conversation.

"Ma'am, what do you want to name them?" _Them?_

"Tsunayoshi and Natsuki Sawada, please." _What?_

"Hmm.. Okay, ma'am. Thank you." _What?_

"Tuna-fish and Tsuki-chan." _WHAT?_

"Welcome to the world, Tsu-kun, Ki-chan." **_WHAT?_**

•-•

Okay, so maybe being reborn into Katekyo Hitman Reborn (ironically) wasn't such a bad thing. At least ninja weren't jumping around killing random strangers, or their weren't any timeline jumping maniacs.

Who am I kidding? I'm getting myself involved in the mafia one way or another, and there are hitmen. And there's _Byakuran._

 ** _Byakuran_** who jumps around timelines and kills people. _Innocent people._

And let's not forget what my name is.

 ** _Sawada Natsuki_**. Sister- _twin_ \- to **_Sawada Tsunayoshi_** , the tenth _boss of Vongola._ The Strongest Famiglia in the mafia.

I swear, if Death isn't messing with me I _will_ throw a b*tch fit.

•-•

When the first month ended, I could see properly. Everything was bright, joyful-homey.

The first thing I saw, though, was a sleeping Tuna-fish's face. And _dammit_ he is _adorable_.

I stretched out my (chubby) hand and touched Tsuna's cheek. He stirred, but didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon. As I continued to poke his cheek, I couldn't help but giggle.

My laughing could probably be heard from the kitchen because the door suddenly opened, revealing a Nana with a camera and an Iemitsu with a huge smile. I ignored them in favor of poking Tsuna's (undoubtedly puffy) cheek.

Either it was my poking, my giggling, our parents' cooing, or something else that woke Tsuna up, I couldn't really care. He is _adorbs._ _Adorable_ I tell you. **_ADORABLE._** Oh, but when he opened his big, doe eyes (permanent puppy eyes, I tell ya), nothing else mattered.

It was that moment where I decided I'll join the mafia if only protect this precious (and angelic [and wonderful {and innocent} and pure] and adorable) child.

What have I gotten myself into?

•-•

I... expected the assassination attempts. Somehow. I just... haven't registered it.

The first assassination attempt was a week after Iemitsu left. We were a year old, then. Turning two, actually.

Tsuna only grew to become cuter, and he seemed to be showing a talent for language. He's been picking up on the language faster than me-someone who's lived two lives and is here to tell the tale.

It's embarrassing, but he's so cute when he learns to properly pronounce a word.

Speaking of words, it was our second birthday, and Tsuna and I were having a competition-who could say 'Happy Birthday' first. Winner gets extra food (and bragging rights, but we're babies, so whatever).

No one won, though.

Someone broke our window (I think it was shot)-and we (me and Tsuna) were sitting next to it. I thought I was gonna die.

Men came into our house (there were three, I think), and I can mostly remember when it started and ended. I was terrified. Everything flashed before my eyes, and I couldn't help but feel guilty for putting Death through all this.

I closed my eyes and curled into myself. I could here Tsuna's helpless (for me, at the time) wails, and I noticed I couldn't bring myself to cry like him. I was going to _die._ **_Again._**

Death. It's a terrifying thing, really. Normally, people think of Death as a phase to go to Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory, if you're Christian, or at least any of the many religions that believe this. In others, you are reincarnated. Some people don't even know what'll happen after Death. Nobody stopped to think that maybe Death might be a person.

No one really thought that Death can be befriended, or anything humanly emotional. The thought makes Death... all the more chilling.

I noticed that it was silent. It's not supposed to be silent. Tsuna should be crying, Nana screaming, and (maybe) shots should be heard.

As I opened my eyes, I could hear someone whimpering. For a moment I thought it was Nana, or Tsuna, so imagine my surprise when I opened my eyes and found _Nana_ (sweet, motherly _Nana_ ) with her foot on the back of an assassin, and the companions of said assassin unconcious around her.

"I'll have you know that I will not go easy on you next time."

"Y-yes ma'a-"

"Shut it. And tell this to your friends. The next time someone ambushes us, I won't let you go. **Ever.** "

As she said that, she moved the foot that was on the guy. The assassin (can I even call him that now?) scrambled to get up. He picked up his two companions and left (through the door now).

"Mama!" Tsuna looks... happy (which is creepy).

"Oh, dear! I'm sorry. Bad guys ruined you birthdays. Don't worry, I'll just bring you to Takesushi!" Nana looked normal. It's as if nothing even happened.

"Maman!" That's me, pretending to not see the blood stains on the ground. Blood was a b'tch to get out.

"Okay, okay. No need to get over excited, Ki-chan." After she said that, she picked up Tsuna, and I stood up. Tsuna is a little clumsy while walking, so it's best for now to carry him. I, on the other, am a fast learner because I already learned to walk once.

When we got there, Yamamoto (the kid) wasn't there. Unfortunately, he was with his mom to the grocery. Sad life.

•-•

Iemitsu is an ass.

I swear. As much as I love him for being a father to us, he is an ass.

Why? One because he left a _loaded gun_ in _our room_. Who leaves a loaded gun in a child's room?! We're five! Does he expect us to not be curious of this?! Second, he brought Vongola Nono. I bet you know where this is going.

Good thing I'm a fast learner. Plus I knew how to use guns in my old life. I joined an airsoft club, after all.

Cocking (Oh my gosh I'm sorry, I can't) the gun, I aimed at Iemitsu's head (he'll dodge, don't worry) and fired. He dodged, of course, but Nono stopped his finger from coming near to Tsuna.

My aim was somewhat bad because it didn't go in the direction of Iemitsu's head (close, though), but it made the elder people look, so it's fine.

"Tsuki-chan...?"

"Don't touch Tsuna. I may not be good with a gun, but I can hurt you using other ways." That's true. I have a taser, but I'm bluffing. I can't touch them with that intent. They're mafia!

"Natsuki-chan-"

"Tsuki."

"Huh?"

"Call me Tsuki, Grandpa."

"Ah. Then, Tsuki-chan. Please let go of the gun."

"Why? You're hurting Tsuna." Which is somewhat true. He's unconcious, but his face is scrunched up.

"We're protecting him-"

"You're finger has fire, so you'll hurt him." That's an excuse. I know the real reason. Tsuna already has trouble with academics before his flames were sealed. I'm not making him suffer anymore. This kid has talent.

"We're protecting him from the future, Tsuki-chan." Okay, _now_ I'm irritated.

"He's perfect as he is. You're going to hurt him." I can feel something crackling inside me, and I can see green. Lightning, huh?

"Tsuki-chan, calm down."

"Let him go." I could hear it now. I can also feel it around me. It's... fun. It feels like adrenaline that will never run out. It's... also protective. Huh, if I concentrate it on my gun..

"Okay, Tsuki-chan. We're letting him go. No need to be violent." I could see the green lightning swimming from my arms to the gun.

I sighed and lowered the gun. "Don't hurt him anymore, okay? You're going to make everything more complicated than it's supposed to be." I muttered under my breath.

I think they heard me because they looked confused for a second. They placed Tsuna on the ground and I moved to stand beside the kid. He looks so peaceful.

I looked up at Nono and Iemitsu, then back at the gun in my hands. It was big, so I held it with both hands (with difficulty). It was black and had a white rose near the handle. There were vines (the stem, probably) that intricately traveled around the whole gun. I liked it.

I looked back at Nono and Iemitsu, and I can see that they're expecting me to give the gun back. I looked Iemitsu in the eye and said; "I'm keeping it."

They seemed shocked, so I grinned foolishly at them and raised the gun slightly. "Finders keepers, pops."

I'll just imagine that I didn't see Nono's glare at Iemitsu, or hear Nana's laugh from inside the house.

•-•

I was six when I asked Nana about the assassins when we were two. She looked at me sorrowfully, and sighed.

"Ki-chan, do you really want to know?"

"Maman, don't worry. I'm a big girl now." So Nana started her story.

Nana, as child, was always so curious. One day, she discovered her one of best friends was an heir to a yakuza clan. She, being the curious and loyal friend that she was, joined the mafia to help her best friends, so she gained the knowledge and skills that she has now.

Nana said she wasn't particularly famous, but she had a few big jobs with a few big people, namely, the Giglio Nero.

Nana retired after meeting Iemitsu, and her best friends died on a mission.

It wasn't what I expected. No, not really. Is this canon, or did it change because of me? Did Death do this?

I don't like where this is going.

•-•

I was nine when I asked Nana to teach me how to fight. I was holding my gun to my side and looking up at her. She sighed and told me that she'll think about it.

A week later, Nana made me a schedule of what I will be doing for the next years of my life.

It was excercising for the first week. Jogging around Namimori, punching a make-shift punching bag (it was a pillow hung from a tree).

I can tell Tsuna was becoming suspicious, but was shrugging it off. He kept glancing at me worriedly, and asking if I wanted to rest. I accepted his offers at first, but when it became excessive, I declined as much as I could (which was little because Tsuna's puppy dog eyes are _powerful_ ).

The second and third week were full of fighting. Hand-to-hand combat, first. Well, quite the opposite. I was taught kick boxing. I got it by the end of the third week, but I'm far from mastering it. I just learned enough to survive at least 3 hours of hand-to-feet (get it? cause it's kick boxing? don't worry I'll show myself out) combat.

The fourth was about training me with my aim. It was then I discovered that I'm actually not compatible with guns. Mom said she'll buy me something new someday, but I'll have to practice my aim, first.

The next month, mom put me into basic ballet. I got it, but with so much difficulty. It hurt whenever I did the split. I fell on my butt multiple times, and I _swear_ if my instructor wasn't so nice and pretty, I'd be sleeping in and not give any f*cks. Unfortunately, Nana's doe eyes beat Tsuna's puppy dog eyes by a million, so you can expect that I continued.

For the next couple of years, these were what filled my schedule.

•-•

I was ten when Nana introduced me to different kinds of weapons; senbons, katana, daggers, different types of guns, nun-chucks, and my absolute favorite, the baton, or staff.

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to master all those weapons, but I was able to keep the dagger and my pistol, so that's a plus.

My flexibility needs more work. Seriously. It looks like I'm more of a protect and attack with strength rather than agility. Don't get me wrong, I'm agile for my age, but I'm not the best. I might even say I'm one of the worst. My speed increased, though. I can say my size helped.

I was also ten when sh*t hit the fan. No, I'm serious. Meeting Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana was not on my to do list, neither was teaching them how to fight.

•-•

"Sawada-chan? What are you doing?"

"We're dancing."

"Oh? Can I join? I really like dancing. Although your dance seems hard to learn."

"Oh my god, kid! No! Kurokawa, teach your friend not to believe everything they hear! She's gonna get killed!"

Yeah, it was one of those moments where I stumble upon an assassin trying to kill Tsuna at school. Unfortunately, Kyoko and Hana found me fighting, and I swear to gosh, Kyoko is naive.

I finished off the assassin (I didn't kill him, just called the police), and then faced the duo who watched me.

"What do you think I've been doing?" Hana looked irritated. I sighed. This girl wanted me to be sarcastic, then fine.

"Oh, I don't know. Watching?" She seemed to be taken a back, but then smirked.

"I like you. I'm Kurokawa Hana, this is Sasagawa Kyoko. Call us by our names, it's fine." Hana held out her hand. I smiled and shook hers.

"Alright. Sawada Natsuki. Call me anything you like." I assessed the situation, and I can't say I'm particularly happy with what they saw, nor am I happy that they might want to get involved.

"Natsu, then." Hana said. I like it.

"Natsu-chan, can you teach us what you did?" Kyoko piped in, now. I swear I blanched. I weighed my options. Maybe I can add to the badass women? Oh gosh, I hope I made the right choice.

"Okay. Meet me at the shrine an hour after school tomorrow. Wear sports clothes, 'cause I'm about to give you a work out."

"Mmn. Meet you there, Natsu-chan!"

Yeah, I think I'll keep that nickname.

•-•

I was twelve when Hibari Kyoya (yes, _the_ Hibari Kyoya) asked-ehem, I'm sorry- _demanded_ me to fight him. I wasn't ecstatic about it, nor was I terrified. I was more proud that I've been acknowledged by the demon of Namimori than anything, really.

That didn't mean I'd fight, though.

"Kamikorosu."

"Eh... Senpai, please. Can we not fight? I've got chores to do." No, I'm not lying. I need to buy new bullets. I ran out.

"Herbivore."

"You know what? F*ck this." I dodged and slipped past him towards the gate of Namimori Elementary, running as fast as I could.

I ducked into an alley and proceeded to climb my way up the walls to the roof of the house next to me. I used some of my flames to enhance my dagger so I could stab the wall and climb it.

Huzzah! I made it in time, 'cause when I looked down, Kyoya was searching the alley.

I looked down at the roof I was on, and decided to look for my house. This was kinda hard because I had to look down every couple minutes to see where I am and if anyone's following me. Eventually I found our front lawn full of different colors of roses, and I jumped off.

"Tsuki! Where were you?! I thought Hibari-san beat you up!"

"Oh, Tsuna. Do you really have little faith in me?"

"That's not the point!"

"Aw, don't be disapPOINTed."

"Ugh!"

I'm sorry. I just found out of my love for puns. No? I'll stop, I'll stop (I'll try).

Actually, you know what? I should be called Sans.

No? Okay, then.

•-•

I was thirteen when I decided to disobey the school rules.

No, not really. I just wore black fingerless gloves so I wouldn't hurt my hand when I pull out my weapons too roughly. Kyoya didn't punish me, so I guess it doesn't matter? Oh well, no need to go too deep.

I was also thirteen when I deemed Hana and Kyoko as good survivalists. Actually, no. They just learned how not to die in a fight. And also how to destroy things.

Unsurprisingly, Kyoko has sun flames. Hana, though, has cloud flames. Surprising? Not really. She tends to _drift_ away sometimes. Eh? Get it? Drift, cause she's a cloud? No? Fine then, be that way.

Anyway, I taught them both how to handle a gun, and gave them weapons that are best for them. (I asked mom to buy me weapons for my friends. She said yes immediately. Weird? Maybe.)

Hana used senbons. Freaking _senbons!_ She even asked me to put poison in it! Seriously. And Kyoko? Kyoko can wreck havoc using anything. But her favourite? _Machine gun._

"Ah! Kyoko! Watch where you're aiming at! You could've killed me!"

"Sorry Natsu-chan! But you keep getting in my way!"

"What do you mean in your way?! You're pointing at me with your gun dammit!"

"Natsu! Stay still!"

I decided that only these two will call me Natsu, 'cause I don't want to steal Natsu the Lion's name from Tsuna. And yes, Kyoko has a vendetta against me. (I ate her cake _one_ time!)

Yeah. I'm thirteen, and tomorrow is the last day of school. Am I happy? Hell no. Am I prepared? I better be.

Who knows? It's Reborn, after all.


	2. Because it's not obvious

Sawada Nana is many things, one of which is a Giglio Nero.

Nobody knew aside from the Famiglia that Luce Giglio Nero's sister had an illegitimate child. It was a secret desperately hidden by the Famiglia.

It was this reason, too, that Sawada Nana moved into Namimori. It's the safest place in Japan. More than 85% of the citizens are mafia related, and the Hibaris have not been kind to intruders that meant harm to any citizen.

Narumi Nana grew up in this quaint little town, together with her best friends Hibari Taiga and Leigh Narcisa (L/F).

Narcisa is the daughter of a powerful french mafia leader while Taiga was the heir to the Hibari clan.

Everybody in Namimori knew the group, seeing as two are skilled fighters, and the last a genius. Everybody feared them, and they were inseperable. That is, until Nana got married.

While Narcisa and Taiga married each other, the trio kept together until Narumi Nana became Sawada Nana. It was a surprise to all of them.

Sawada Iemitsu was the bane of the Hibari's existence. The Sawada line wasn't the problem, the man was.

Iemitsu dragged Nana from their little group by just appearing and taking her heart, and Nana, the loyal puppy that she was, followed him. The reason he did it was because "his Nana will be tainted".

It irritated both the Hibaris that Nana just willingly hid her fighting prowess for the man who lied to her constantly. Unfortunately for the two, they couldn't hate the puppy that Narumi--now Sawada--Nana is.

It was these coveniently lined events that lead to the conversation right now.

"Nana, he got you pregnant and left the moment he knew!"

"Cisa, I know you're angry, but please! I love him!"

"What of your child? Children, if ever! They'll grow up without a father!"

"I can teach them. If it's twins, one of them is bound to have my flames."

"The probability of that is low."

"My mother was a twin. I'm quite sure I can pass that on to my kids."

"Nana, you might die."

"I know, but... you might die, too."

"We know."

"You'll fight, right?"

"Of course. We have children."

"You do."

"...When we die-"

" _-If_ "

" _If_ we die. I want you to teach them. Don't let them be weak."

"Of course."

"Be safe, okay? We'll be back."

But they never came back.

\--

Hibari Kyoya was two years old when his parents went missing. His older brother became the leader at ten years old. It was a mess, but something came for them.

To the Hibari clan, Sawada Nana is an angel. Why wouldn't she be when she helped (not trained) the young boss in his time of need?

Yes, Sawada Nana is an angel. An angel with grey wings.

\--

Nana isn't dumb. She knew, the moment she opened her eyes, that Natsuki _knows_. Of what, she was curious.

Natsuki grew up smart, and she never let on what she knew, but _she knew_. She wasn't afraid when the first assassin came, actually she requested to be taught.

Natsuki _knew_ who her father is, and she _knows_ who her brother will become.

\--

Tsuna knew his mother was more than she seems. He remembers when he and his twin were young, and strangers entered their house on their birthdays.

Tsuna remembered crying, then opening his eyes. He faintly remembered watching his mother beat up the men, and saying something that made them run away.

After the men ran away, Nana brought Tsuna and Tsuki to Takesushi. The event was never mentioned again.

Except for that time Tsuki asked about it, but no one knows that. ;)

The following years after that, Natsuki started training for something that Tsuna doesn't know, and something that she doesn't seem to want to share.

Tsuna leaves it at that, though. Until Reborn came along.

\--

I decided that I didn't want to see Reborn early in the morning, so I went to school early. Fortunately, Kyoya didn't see me. Unfortunately, Kusakabe Tetsuya did. I hope he doesn't tell Kyoya.

Anyway, here I am... I'm sleepy as fudge, but I'm excited to watch Tsuna in his boxers. I'm sooo taking pictures.

"Sasagawa Kyoko!" And that's it! I ran as fast as I can to the gate, and sure enough, there's Tsuna in his boxers. I seemed to miss the confession, because Kyoko just ran past me and Mochida Kensuke is attempting to punch my brother.

Oh. Nope.

I got in front of Kensuke immediately and caught his fist. I turned around, pulled his arm over my shoulder and slammed him on the ground. "No one hits my brother but me." I threatened him. He whimpered a yes, and I stepped away from him.

I looked at my twin (after 14 years, I still can't believe it) and gave him a once over. Tsuna looked fine. He has no injuries that will last longer than a day.

After making sure Tsuna was fine, I looked at the tiny figure beside him. Reborn.

"Ciassu."

I decided to mess with him. " _Ciao, Arcobaleno._ "

Suddenly, the atmosphere was tense. Reborns eyes narrowed at me, then was covered by the fedora as he pulled his hat down. I smirked in triumph, and faced Tsuna.

"I've got a spare uniform. Meet me at the nurse?"

"Okay."

I turned around, and _gosh darnit!_ Kyoya'a there!

"Kamikorosu."

"F*ck you." Then I ran.

\--

I absolutely hate foreigners now.

Actually, it's probably just me. Who would've known the Death (yes, _the_ Death) goes to school? No, I'm quite sure it's him. His last name is Shinigami. His first? Fumetsu. I know enough Japanese to know that means immortal.

Plus, he looks exactly like Otonashi from Angel Beats. The otakus in the class seem to notice it, too. They seem to be disappointed, though. Probably because he looks irritated and laid back at the same time. How? I dunno.

"Hello. My name is Shinigami Fumetsu. Please take care of me."

Yeah. While Fumetsu (it's so weird) bowed, girls are swooning. It seems like the boys of the class notice this, as they're glaring at said guy. Tsuna's asleep, unfortunately.

Fumetsu looks at me, and he _knows_. He smirks at me, seemingly at triumph, and I glare at him. His smirk widens, so I looked to the window beside me.

I'm sitting in front of Tsuna, who's sitting in the infamous anime protagonists' seat. Beside me, I just noticed, is an empty chair. Whoopdee doo! Great, Fumetsu's sitting next to me. How convenient.

"Okay, Shinigami-kun. Please sit next to Sawada-chan. Sawada-chan, will you please raise your hand?"

I raised my hand, 'cause I'm an obedient kid, and promptly pulled it back down, avoiding eye contact with the fast approaching, humanized Death.

I don't know how long it was, but I'm sure that I felt him sit. Somehow, I heard him introduce himself to me, just like a perfect student.

"Hi. I'm Shinigami Fumetsu. Nice to meet you."

"I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual."

Yeah, I absolutely hated Death.

\--

At lunch time, I pulled Fumetsu away from the teenagers surrounding him towards the back of the school. Once there, I confronted him.

"Oh my GOD, dude! What are you doing here?!"

"Watching you, of course."

"God damnit, Death-"

"Fumetsu."

"-Fumetsu. You will be the death of me."

"Isn't that ironic?"

"F*ck off."

Because when Death sets his eyes on someone, he does everything to mess with them.

Why did I have to meet him?

\--

"Natsu-chan, you look tired."

"I _am_ tired. Goddamn Fumetsu and his fucking Anime face."

"That monkey?"

"Yes."

"Natsu-chan, don't you perhaps... like him?"

I choked at Kyoko's words, glaring at her devilish smile from the corner of my eye. I hate Kyoko sometimes.

"No! He may look like Otonashi, but they're nothing alike!"

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Natsu."

"Goddamnit you two!!"

\--

Fumetsu walked me and Tsuna home, saying his house was nearby. Unfortunately, he's the new neighbor we've been expected to greet.

"Here's my house, then. See you tomorrow, Tsuna-san, Tsuki-san."

"Eh? You're house is right next to ours!"

"Yes, Tsuna. He's our neighbor."

"Dame-Tsuna, a boss is not supposed to state the obvious."

"I'm not gonna be a boss!"

While Tsuna was talking with Reborn, I looked at Fumetsu and he smirked. I could practically read his mind.

 _'His life will be hell.'_

I glared at him and proceeded send him the middle finger, mouthing 'fuck you', which unfortunately causes his smirk to grow wider.

Fuck him.

\--

 **A/N**

 **Hey, so this is the next chapter. I'm thinking if I should rewrite thisor not, but I've got tons to do. I'll probably rewrite it when I'm free.**

 **Speaking of which, I'm leaving for a bit, so this'll be on hiatus for a while. No more than six months, though. I promise.**

 **Edit(6/1/17): So I fixed Nana and Cisa's dialogue because I thought it wasn't too clear who was talking.**

 **Anyway, good news! The next chapter is currently being written! And I've also decided not to rewrite this before finishing.**

 **Edit(10/13/17): So... Yeah. Sorry for the delay. I have no excuses this time. Except maybe for procrastination, writer's block and/or distractions. I did edit this a little. It's just a minor grammar mistake that you probably wouldn't even see anymore, but yeah.**

 **Bye!**


	3. Something Wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own what you might recognize that is cannon.**

 **Thoughts -** _Dialogue Here_

 **Italian -** " _Dialogue Here._ "

 **Japanese -** "Dialogue Here."

\--

 _His life will be hell.'_

 _I glared at him and proceeded send him the middle finger, mouthing 'fuck you', which unfortunately causes his smirk to grow wider._

 _Fuck him._

\--

I knew I shouldn't have risked it. I usually don't gamble unless I'm _sure_ I'll win, but that isn't the case here. Reborn is a _hitman_ and I'm a _teenage girl_. As much as I trained, he's _ways_ out of my league.

I know he won't kill me because I'm as much of a candidate as Tsuna is, but I know enough to expect the unexpected.

Now, what do I say to a suspicious, possibly blood-thirsty hitman?

\--

Reborn likes very few things, and one of which is consistency, so when Sawada Natsuki greets him in Italian with _Arcobaleno_ of all things, he was ready to murder his spies. Fortunately, he has more patience than he's given credit for, so he doesn't.

He _did_ corner said girl the moment she steps foot in her room.

 _"What do you know?"_ Reborn says this with enough malice to make the girl shiver, and he grins maliciously in his head.

"I don't speak Italian, if that's what you're asking." She had the gall to use that tone on him? Oh, no. She might be a potential candidate, but he can teach Tsuna enough to not need her.

Leon crawled into his hand, transforming into his signature green gun. He flips the safety off (Leon tends to put it on when against children) and points it at the teen with her back to him.

\--

If there's something I kept from my past life, it would be my habit of lying. I remember it wasn't actually out of necessity, just me and my creative mind.

I remember I lied to get out of trouble. It was normal to lie about that, but I became terrified of lectures, being scolded, and angering my mother to the point that I lied just to not disappoint her. Eventually I became terrified of being critisized by other people and soon became a people pleaser.

Kids were brutal, though, even in my old timeline. They were skeptic of my contradicting lies, my obvious signs of discomfort and my far-fetched stories. At first they talked behind my back, and when I thought I was safe behind my lies, this girl came up to me and called me out on my bullshit.

I denied it, of course. Unfortunately, I denied it in the most obvious way ever. Luckily, my mother decided to finally see the dumb school as it was and decided to transfer me. Of course, I agreed readily.

I remember practicing my lying skills. I observed my lying habits—my hands would come together and fidget, my eyes move to the left and away from the other person's eyes, my right foot would be behind my left foot and I would tense—and forced them out of me.

1\. I learned how to make eye contact while lying because the eyes are the windows to the soul.

2\. I learned to put my hands to my sides, relaxing them because fidgeting is an obvious sign.

3\. I learned to relax and not worry about "if" they'll discover my lies. Because they never will, I always reassure myself.

4\. I learned to not look to my left because the left brain is the creative part, thus showing to the listener that you are thinking something up as opposed to simply remembering.

Now, the question for today is: am I a good enough liar to fool Reborn?

\--

I don't look at Reborn as I talk, knowing full well that my eyes dilate as I lie, and that small fact would give away everything I'm building up to do.

I can feel his gaze on me, and a moment after I talked, I can hear the click of a gun. My heart jumps to my throat and I ponder if this is worth it.

"You won't kill me." I say this with so much confidence, even I believe myself. I glance back at him, making sure he isn't doing anything to endanger my life.

(What about the familiar click of a gun did I not recognize, though?)

He looks at me, an unreadable expression on his face. His gun is pointed at me (safety off), and his eyes a dark abyss. I ask myself again if it's worth it.

I hope.

\--

Tsuna isn't an idiot. The moment Reborn came into eyesight, he knew that Natsuki's secrets will be brought to light. Reborn, in all his childish glory, was only a piece of the puzzle that is his sister.

Except, he doesn't know if he wants to figure out what Natsuki is hiding.

\--

Reborn leaves me without asking more questions, and I wonder if I made the right choice. I mean, what better way to befriend the World's Strongest Hitman than to antagonise him?

Yeah, if I keep this up, I might just be a pile of ashes by the end of the storyline.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock. Not on my door, oh no. It's from my window.

I look out my window to see Fumetsu sitting on the ledge, looking like it was just a coincidence he was there.

I sigh, opening my bedroom window. I didn't let him in, though.

"Wouldn't let in a guest? Rude." Fumetsu remarked, raising an elegant (wut?) eyebrow.

 _Is it just me or is he different?_ I stare into his eyes, seemingly bored and undisturbed.

"So?" He asked.

I moved aside to let him in, mind still whirling as to what changed about this ethereal being.

Death was pretty stubborn, and Fumetsu has shown he's stubborn, what with his insistence to enter my room. But Death didn't seem like the type to mess with his aquaintances, if you can call us that, and Fumetsu literally told me he hated me, wanted to mess with me, and will mess with Tsuna's life, and subsequently, the storyline.

 _It's like he's a completely different person._

"You're pretty observant, you know?" Fumetsu's voice cuts through my train of thought. I look at him, brows furrowed, eyes confused.

"What? I'm an ethereal being, I can read minds." He shrugged. I furrow my briws further.

"You're right, I _am_ a completely different person. Or, in this case, being." I can feel my eyebrows raise at the revelation. You'd think he'll keep the secret until the last moment.

Fumetsu face morphs into amusement. "It would have been more amusing to reveal it at the end, but you already seem suspicious." His smile is irritating.

"Then what are you?" I asked him irritably.

His smirk grows wider. "I'm Karma."

\--

The next morning, I speed through my morning routine. I remember hearing that Mochida challenged Tsuna to a kendo match at gym at lunch.

I also remember that episode. Though, wasn't the match supposed to be on the first day? Today's the second day. Did I change something?

Well, yes of course. I think my own existence changed many things. I mean, Nana was supposed to be the naive Yamato Nadeshiko of the series, not a badass hiding from her own family.

There also wasn't supposed to be an Otonashi look-alike following me around, watching my every move. I think the biggest change would be me because there was only supposed to be one Sawada kid in this generation, and that kid was male.

What else have I changed?

\--

"You're a direct descendant of Vongola Primo and the only candidate left."

"But I don't want to be a mafia boss!"

"Then your sister will."

The room was covered in silence, only the breathing of the two occupants are heard.

Then, out of the blue, the atmosphere turns heavy. Brown eyes glare into black dots, intent obvious.

"You leave Tsuki out of this." The baby smirked, making the brunette's glare intensify.

"I don't know what you're talking about." An innocent look washes over Reborn's face, but his eyes show he's amused.

Tsuna never thought that his sister's life would be compromised like this. He knew Natsuki can take care of herself–he saw it with his own eyes–but that didn't mean she didn't need protecting. She was still his little sister, whether she could beat him up or not.

And that meant Tsuna will do anything to keep her as far away from the mafia as possible.

He just hopes he's not too late.

\--

 **A/N: Hey guys! I have no excuses, really. I'm just here to tell you that I changed the summary and title. Yeah.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
